The Legacy of Spyro
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: Set nearly three hundred years after the events of Dawn of the Dragon. Spyro and Cynder are dead. Their children are being hunted down by a new threat. Evrok, the purple dragon succeeding Spyro, is an incompetent fool, and the next purple dragon is soon to be born. But, it's not the hatchling that is to be feared, it's the mother.
1. The Tournament

**Sinrah Wyrm VI: So we know we promised the biggest crossover fic ever, but the project was just too big for us to tackle since we're all a bit rusty. So we're going to make up for it by writing stories that will whip us back into shape!**

**Chapter 1: The Tournament**

* * *

A large crowd had gathered in the Warfang Arena. Moles, cheetahs, dragons, and various other races were cheering uncontrollably. A manweresmall gave the announcement. "Attention, good people of Warfang! In just a few minutes, we will begin our final round! This morning, we had sixteen competitors step in, and we are now down to the final four! This last match shall be a free-for-all fight. It's time to see who shall earn the title, Champion of Warfang!" The crowd cheered even louder for the final event.

An elderly Cynder sat in a private booth. Her black scales had faded to a dark grey. She had grown much, and was slightly taller than when she served Malefor. Her wings were tattered from age and several battles. Her nine ivory horns had eroded slightly. She was completely blind in one eye. At the age of 295, she had only a few years left in her. Her many children sat beside her. "Well, what do you think of the show, so far?" Her voice was definitely frail.

Sitting to her left was her oldest child, Aldris. Aldris was large, even for a dragon, at least a head and a half taller than his mother. As a fire dragon, his scales were a very bright red. His wings, horns, and underbelly were black. He had five wicked-sharp horns. Aldris had a powerful club at the end of his tail, perfect for bashing. His yellow eyes looked extremely bored. He was still in his prime at 205 years old. "It's boring," he said. "What fun is a tournament if no one dies?"

The 175 year old triplets sat behind Cynder. The first triplet, Inferno, looked almost exactly like his father, Spyro, only he had blood red scales and eyes. His wings, underbelly, and horns were magenta like Cynder's. He had Cynder's scythe-shaped tail blade. He received his name due his parents believing him to be a fire dragon, only to realise far too late that he was actually a fear dragon. "Well it was kinda fun seeing that one guy get his tooth knocked out." His voice sounded much like Spyro's as well.

The second triplet, Umbra, looked just like Cynder except for having Spyro's wings. She had black scales with golden wings and underbelly. Her eyes were emerald-green like her mother's. The shy shadow dragon spoke rather slowly. "Well, I... I hope that no one gets hurt too badly. I mean, it is kinda... kinda dangerous."

"Wimp," said Aldris.

The final triplet was Dizzy, a golden dragon with magenta wings and underbelly. She had Spyro's spade-shaped tail blade. Her wings were her father's, but had Cynder's blades. She had nine ivory horns like her mother's, but they were sturdy like her father's. She had Spyro's purple eyes and snout. The electric dragon, barely able to contain her energy, spoke at an alarmingly rapid pace. "It's-a-lot-of-fun! I-wonder-who's-gonna-win! What-does-the-winner-get? Oh-I'm-outta-water-someone-get-me-some-more-water!" Everyone only shook their heads in annoyance at Dizzy's hyperactivity.

Cynder's youngest child, Lataras, sat to her right. Lataras had light blue scales and greatly resembled her mother, but only had six horns. Her wings and underbelly were golden. Three spikes jutted out from the end of her tail. The 160 year old wind dragon said, "I bet the winner's gonna collapse as soon as they're declared Champion."

Cynder looked over the edge as the arena was being prepared. "I wonder what your father would say. Stubborn oaf would probably be trying to compete."

"Why did you hold this tournament anyway, mom?" Lataras asked.

Cynder smiled. "Well, in all honesty, I wish to speak with the Champion once it's all over. I have an offer for them."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer yelled. "Please give a round of applause for our finalists!" The audience cheered like crazy as the four gates opened up and the combatants stepped forward. "These fighters are the best of the best! The winner shall be declared Champion of Warfang and receive 1,000,000 gems! The runner-ups shall receive a consolation prize of 150,000 gems."

The arena was arranged as a rocky wasteland that provided plenty of cover and hiding spots. The four participants stepped forward and stood in the middle of the battlefield. They were a cheetah, a faun, and two dragons, all equally determined to win.

Mogguth, the black dragon, had very powerful muscles that would rival Terrador's if he was still alive. The 175 year old shadow dragon's underbelly and wings were crimson-red. He had four very large ivory horns that showed off his strength and power. His dark blue eyes were scanning his opponents. "Attack and retreat," he said under his breath. "Let them wear each other out, and then move in."

Elora, the faun, was wearing a set of steel armor that doubled as protection against any fire-based attacks. She had short brown hair that brushed her chin and cold blue eyes. "Take out the cheetah first," she said. The 20 year old faun donned her helmet which had two small horns and a cross-shaped opening on the face. "He'll only be a distraction against the dragons." She held a white lance in her right hand and unsheathed a short blade from behind her back, holding it in her left hand in an icepick grip.

Evrok, the purple dragon, had a streamlined physique. His underbelly, horns, and wings were silver. He had three large horns that curled back like a ram's. His tail blade was shaped like a dagger. The smug 145 year old dragon's purple eyes looked up at the audience. "Wreck em all and the people will love you," he told himself. "And the next purple dragon will have no purpose."

Forest, the cheetah, had orange fur and was dressed in a ranger's outfit. His unblinking yellow eyes were completely focused on Mogguth. "The shadow dragon is the most dangerous. Eliminate him first." He drew his bow and readied an arrow at the ground.

Cynder shed a tear at the sight of Evrok. "He looks so much like Spyro." Cynder struggled not to cry. "It's been over a century and a half... But I'll never forget his face."

"Contestants!" cried the announcer. "Ready yourselves! Fight!"

* * *

**Sinrah Wyrm VI: So we wanted to lay out the rules for this universe now so there are no contradictions later.**

**Rule #1: The average dragon has a life span of 300 years, therefore Cynder has about 5 left.**

**Rule #2: Dragon generations are 15 years apart, therefore the next dragon generation, and the birth of the next purple dragon, is also in five years.**

**Rule #3: Young dragons age on a ratio 1.5:1 compared to humans. Therefore a 2 year old dragon is physically 3.**

**Rule #4: Dragons are usually fully grown at 16 years of age, or 24 for them, at which point their aging slows down dramatically.**

**Rule #5: 1 gem is worth 5 US dollars, so the Champion will earn the equivalent of $ 5,000,000 while the runner ups will earn $ 750,000.**


	2. Champion of Warfang

**Mark Grimaldo: Hope the fight scene is decent. We're pretty mediocre in regards to writing those.**

**Chapter 2: Champion of Warfang**

* * *

Forest raised his bow and quickly fired an arrow at Mogguth before jumping back. The black dragon ducked to avoid the arrow and dashed towards Elora with his claw ready. Elora dodged the swing and set her eyes on Forest, charging with her lance at the ready. Evrok spat a fire ball at Elora as she passed in front of him, only for her armor to absorb the attack. Frustrated at having forgotten that fire can't penetrate metal, the purple dragon turned his attention towards Mogguth and shot a spark of electricity, stunning the black dragon. Forest dodged as Elora thrusted her lance and tried to ready an arrow, but the faun swung her short blade and cut the string of his bow. Mogguth breathed a cloud of shadow to disorient Evrok and quickly surrounded himself in a black mist to retreat from the fight. Forest threw his useless bow to the ground and drew a dagger, chasing after Mogguth.

Elora turned her attention to Evrok. "Looks like I'll be your opponent," she said.

Still confused by Mogguth's attack, Evrok stumbled as he tried to act intimidating. "You don't stand a chance. I'm the purple d... Uh... The purple dra... I'm Barney the purple dinosaur!"

"I was going to make a joke about grapes, but never mind." Elora charged with her lance again. Evrok surrounded himself with a barrier of rock to protect himself. Elora laughed and continued her charge, hitting the barrier with such force that it was sent several feet away and crashed into a rock formation, shattering both.

Evrok stumbled out of the wreckage and shook his head. "I don't have to prove myself. I'm the purple dragon, and therefore automatically the best. Later!" The cowardly dragon flew up into the sky and abandoned the arena, receiving countless boos from the crowd.

Elora shook her head in disappointment. "Some legend." She sat down on a nearby rock, patiently waiting for Mogguth and Forest to finish.

"Evrok has been disqualified! Since he illegally fled the arena, he will not be receiving the consolation prize!"

Mogguth materialized behind a boulder, hoping to hide and wait for his chance. To his surprise, Forest was right in front of him with his dagger ready. "How did you-" He was cut off by Forest slicing a dagger across his nose. Recoiling in pain, Mogguth slashed his claws, grazing the cheetah's chest. Forest ducked and slashed at Mogguth's feet, only to get kicked in the stomach for his trouble. Mogguth followed up by grabbing the cheetah in his arms and flying up high. Forest was unable to wrestle free from the black dragon's powerful grip, feeling the wind being squeezed out of him. Mogguth dove down like a bomb, slamming Forest into the groundand making a small crater. Forest was barely able to look up at his opponent before passing out from the pain.

"Forest is unable to continue fighting. The match is now down to Mogguth and Elora!" The crowd cheered wildly as the finalists approached each other.

"Come on, a runt like you against me?" Mogguth taunted. "Just save yourself the humiliation and forfeit."

Elora's smirk was barely visible under her helmet. "Such big muscles. What's wrong? Not big enough where it counts?"

Mogguth narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna enjoy making you beg for mer-" Again, the shadow dragon was cut off by Elora kicking a rock at his face, grunting in pain.

"Did you forget that the match is still on?" Elora taunted triumphantly. She used her tried and true method of charging with her lance at the ready.

"You bitch!" Infuriated, Mogguth kicked the faun's lance away, sending it far before tumbling against the ground.

"Now, now." Elora gave a fake swing with her short blade, making Mogguth dodge reflexively. "My lance isn't your self consciousness." She swung for real, nipping Mogguth's cheek.

"Dirty trick!" He swung his claws again, scratching Elora's armor but not hurting her at all.

The force of Mogguth's blows staggered the faun, causing her to step back and try to recover. "Okay." She readied her short blade again. "That was a good hit." She rolled onto the floor, ducking underneath Mogguth and slashing at his leg.

Shrugging off the pain, Mogguth grabbed Elora and flew up into the air again, trying to finish her off with the same move he used on Forest. "Hope the consolation money is enough to treat your wounds!"

Elora, however, still had her right arm free. She grabbed the short blade from her left hand and stabbed it into Mogguth's left shoulder. The shadow dragon cried in pain and let go of Elora, but she held onto the blade that was imbedded in his shoulder. "Oh boy..." Mogguth angrily began flying in random directions, trying to get Elora to fall off. He flew straight up, a mistake he instantly regretted. Elora's weight caused the blade to slide down, carving a massive wound on the black dragon's back. Mogguth roared in pain and thrashed about, finally flinging off the faun. Elora crashed onto the ground, with her blade landing fifty feet away from her. The fall had disoriented her, and she threw her helmet off so she could rub her forehead. "Not my smartest idea." She eyed her lance close by and stood back up, limping towards it. "Hope I gave as good as I got."

Mogguth crash-landed, unable to concentrate on flying with the immense pain he felt. Elora's attack had left a large, gaping wound across his back from his left shoulder to his right hip. The soft wind blowing against the wound caused an immense burning sensation. "You're... You're gonna regret that!" Blind with rage, Mogguth sprinted towards Elora.

Elora limped as fast as she could to the lance, knowing that one more attack from either of them would decide the match. Mogguth was closing the distance bewteen quickly, and she almost to her weapon. The furious dragon lunged at her with a mighty roar, but she found the strength to roll down and duck under him while also reaching for the lance. Mogguth turned around with one claw raised, only to find the tip of Elora's lance positioned upwards at his throat. "Game over," Elora said. Mogguth hesitated briefly, knowing that she could easily pierce his throat before he could strike. With a growl, he admitted defeat and stepped back. The crowd cheered as Elora slowly got back to her feet.

"Mogguth has withdrawn! We have a champion! Please giving a standing ovation for Elora of Avalar!" The crowd cheered even harder for the exhausted faun. She smiled before using the lance as a support to keep her from falling. "Congratulations, Champion! Please return to your chambers and rest. Your prize money shall be waiting for you there." Elora bowed and limped out of the arena, using her lance as a cane and making sure to pick up her helmet and short blade. "Mogguth and Forest shall each receive a consolation prize of 150,000 gems. As stated before, Evrok's cowardice has disqualified him from his earnings. We shall hold a bonus match tomorrow among the runner-ups of the second round to see who earns the consolation money. Mogguth, please return to your chambers. Your earnings and a doctor are waiting for you there." Mogguth spat at the ground and walked furiously out of the arena. "Can someone please see to Forest's injuries?" Two dragons flew into the arena with a stretcher and tended to the still unconscious cheetah.

Elora walked down the halls of the stadium, still in pain but unable to stop smiling. She had done it. She was the greatest fighter in the world. And now she had earned enough money to live comfortably for the rest of her life. She reached her room and stepped in, locking the door behind her. "Huh? Who are you?" In the middle of Elora's room stood Cynder, giving a warm smile while resting her paw on an intricate, golden chest.

"Good day, Champion," said the elderly dragon. "I am Cynder. I'm the one who held this tournament that you've just won."

"Oh!" Elora quickly dropped her stuffed and bowed on one knee. "It's an honor to speak with you, Cynder."

Cynder chuckled. "Now there's no need for any of that. I'm not a queen or anything like that. I just wanted to speak with you." She took her paw off of the chest. Elora approached and undid the three latches. She lifted up the lid and nearly fainted at the sight. Several gems of various colors had filled the chest to the brim. Some gems were more valuable than others, but the whole amount totaled 1,000,000 rubies, the least valuable gem. The golden chest itself was worth 10,000 gems, bumping up her winnings to a grand total of 1,010,000 gems. The faun couldn't help but rub her hand along the money, feeling like a child with a box of candy. The black dragon laughed again. "It's all yours, Elora. I just want to make you an offer."

Elora nodded and shut the lid, re-locking it. "Of course. What is it?" The faun suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side and fell to her knees with a small scream. "Damn adrenaline rush. That fall took more out of me than I thought."

Cynder nodded in agreement. "That armor just may have saved your life." She walked over to the door leading out of the room. "I'll send for a doctor. Get some rest for now. We'll talk more later."

"Thank you," said Elora. Cynder left and shut the door. The wounded champion looked at the chest again. It had a set of wheels on the bottom, but that didn't make it any less heavy. "I'll have to hire someone to take that back to Avalar." She shrugged it off for now and began to undress, eager for a hot bath.

* * *

**Mark Grimaldo: Sorry, folks, but this is a T-rated story. No bath scene for you.**


	3. Death of a Legend

**Stephanie Wyrm: Time to see what Cynder wants.**

**Chapter 3: Death of a Legend**

* * *

Three days after the tournament, Elora had fully recovered from her injuries. She had decided to deposit her gems into the bank until she was ready to head home to Avalar. It was a busy afternoon as the new champion walked down the streets of Warfang. Several citizens were eager to meet her, begging for autographs. She couldn't help but enjoy the attention. She worked her way through the crowd, signing autographs and squeezing through openings. "Look, thank you guys, but I really need to be somewhere!" It didn't work. They continued to crowd around her.

"Elora!"

"Look, it's Elora!"

"I love you, Elora!"

"Elora!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Elora, will you marry me? !"

"She's so hot!"

"Elora!"

"Will you sign my action figure?"

"Action figure?" Elora said to herself. "It's only been three days and they're already making action figures of me? And who the hell is selling merchandise of me without my consent?" The faun kept trying to work her way through, but the crowd kept getting bigger and bigger. Finally, she had enough and drew her short blade, scaring the citizens and quickly causing everything to go quiet. Elora held the blade in both hands at eye-level. "Listen! I'm just trying to get through town so I can talk to Cynder, grab my stuff, and go home! If one more person shoves an autograph book in my face, I'm going to start collecting hands." The dumbfounded audience quickly scurried along, afraid of pushing her any further. "Good." She sheathed her blade and took a deep breath. "I'm not hiring a body guard team. That'll bankrupt me by the end of the year."

The frustrated champion continued to walk through Warfang, with everyone cowering as she passed by. Apparently the gossip was already spreading like wild fire about her explosion. She ignored the looks and came to a large stone statue of Spyro and Cynder. Standing in front of the door at the base of the statue was Cynder herself, warmly smiling as Elora approached. "Thank you for coming, Elora."

"Of course," Elora said with a nod.

"Heard you killed someone on the way here," the black dragon joked.

"Wow these rumors are spreading way too quickly," said Elora. "All I did was tell everyone to get lost."

Cynder chuckled. "It comes with the fame. You'll get used to it."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Cynder reached for the metal door beside her and opened it, creating a loud screeching noise. "If you would kindly follow me." She stepped into her husband's torch-lit tomb, with Elora following right behind, making sure to close the door. Cynder spoke as they continued walking. "That was quite a show you put on, Champion. Snapping Forest's bow string was clever."

"Thank you. My father taught me that one. Get in close and cut off any ranged attacks."

The two chuckled briefly. "Elora, do you know the story of my husband, Spyro?"

"Of course," said Elora. "He was the purple dragon succeeding Malefor and preceding Evrok. You and he fought along side each other to protect Warfang, then battled the Golem and the Destroyer before finally killing Malefor."

Cynder sadly lowered her head. "Yes. That's what everyone says when I ask them, but in truth, that was only the last piece of the story. The full story is much darker. You see, I used to serve the Dark Master."

Elora stopped walking, opening her mouth in shock. "You... what?"

Cynder stopped as well. "Not by choice of course." She proceeded to go into detail about her life. She told how she was forced to become an adult and serve Malefor, of how Spyro saved her and turned her back into a child. She told of Gaul's appearance, how he kidnapped her as bait and tricked Spyro into finally freeing Malefor. She covered every detail until finally telling of the battle against Malefor himself. "Spyro and I both believed we were going to die that day, so as he brought the world back together, I confessed my love for him. We both fell unconscious after that, and woke up back in Avalar. To this day I don't know if he heard me, but we were just so happy to be alive. We returned to Warfang and were hailed as heroes. The next few years were not easy. We spent every day rebuilding the city, fixing the damage that the battle had caused. We eventually began dating, and were married soon after."

Elora took a few seconds to let the story sink in completely. "Wow. I can see why none of that was in the history books."

"Indeed." The two began walking again. "History tells the stories people want to hear. It's never the full thing." They eventually came to a large chamber with several golden pedestals. Two extremely intricate pedestals adorned the very end of the chamber. The pedestal on the right was bare while the one on the left had a large golden casket encrusted with several gems, jewels, and diamonds. Cynder approached the casket with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I would like you to meet my husband." She gently opened the lid, causing dust to spread. The two women looked into the casket to see the skeleton of a mighty dragon inside. The two large horns had noticeable chips and scratches, clear signs of how many battles he had fought in life. Cynder could barely find the strength to keep herself from sobbing. "He was so young... Too young for a dragon... Only 135."

Elora bowed her head in respect for the deceased warrior. "How... How did he die?"

Cynder closed the casket and stared into Elora's eyes. "He was murdered."

* * *

**~It was 160 years ago. I had just laid Lataras' egg a few days prior. We were sitting in an open field, enjoying the fresh air.~**

Cynder had a satchel around her neck, ideal for carrying the light blue egg. Spyro was using his flame breath to roast some venison. She affectionately rubbed the egg with her paw, watching her husband make lunch for them. "We still haven't thought of a name for the baby, my love," she said.

"Well, at first I was thinking of an elemental name like we did for the triplets, but after finding out that Inferno was a fear dragon, I'd rather not make the same mistake again. What if we gave it an ice name and it turns out to be a wind dragon? Or the other way around?" Spyro stopped briefly to breathe more fire onto the meat. "So I'm trying to think of a more neutral name like we did with Aldris."

Cynder stepped forward and gave Spyro a kiss on the cheek. The purple dragon returned the kiss, putting one paw over his wife. They broke the kiss and Cynder smiled. "We'll know what name to give it when it's time."

**~We had a wonderful day. The food was good, we had a decent sparring session, and in general every thing was perfect. The sun was starting to set, and we were ready to head back home.~**

"Spyro, it's getting dark. We should go."

Spyro nodded and stretched his legs and wings. "Good idea. I didn't think time would... Wait a second. What's that sound?"

"What sound?" Cynder asked. She closed her eyes to listen more carefully. The sound of wings beating echoed through the sky, but there was a metallic clanking to it. "Oh, great. Why now?"

Eight dragons dove out of the sky, heading right for the couple. They were all wearing steel armor from head to toe, completely covering their faces. "Get them!" one of the dragons shouted. They spread out to make two circles around Spyro and Cynder, with four landing on the ground and the other four hovering in the air.

Spyro laughed. "You guys really don't want to fight us."

Cynder set down the egg. "I could use a good workout."

**~We were fools. We should have just ran. The armored dragons were stronger than we had realized. We put up a good fight and managed to kill one of them, but we were overwhelmed.~**

Spyro was swatted to the ground. He slowly stood back up and shook his head. Three dragons swatted Cynder back and forth before she crashed in front of the egg. Worrying for his wife and child, Spyro ran over them. "Cynder, take the egg and get out of here."

Cynder looked up in shock. "Are you insane? I'm not leaving you alone out here!"

"Listen carefully, Cynder. If we both run away right now they'll just chase us. It's me they're after. I can't let our child be in danger like this, and neither can you."

Cynder slowly got up. "And I can't let you lay down your life like this."

"I'll be fine Cynder," said Spyro. He closed his eyes and grunted as his entire body turned pitch black. A dark aura surrounded him. He opened his eyes again, which were now empty and glowing. "Trust me." Dark Spyro's voice echoed demonically.

Cynder smiled. "Got it. Come back once you're done."

Dark Spyro nodded and turned to face the attackers again. "Go! Now!" he commanded his wife.

Cynder grabbed the egg and turned into a dark mist, quickly leaving the battle.

**~That was perhaps the stupidest thing I've ever done. I retreated back home and set our egg down in its spot, confident that Spyro was going to be alright. I waited for an hour. Two hours. Three.~**

Cynder eagerly waited in bed, growing more concerned for her husband with each passing minute. "Spyro... Please come home." She looked out the window for any sign. All she saw was the starry night sky. The two full moons ominously loomed over the sky. "Something's wrong." Panicking, Cynder flew out the window, heading back to the location of the fight.

**~I felt my heart race at such a pace that I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack. I just kept flying, and flying, and flying, fearing the worst. Then I was there.~**

It was midnight now. Cynder frantically scanned the area. "Spyro! Spyro, where are you? !" She looked down and saw seven dragon corpses littering the ground. Six were wearing steel armor, and the other... "Spyro!" Cynder dove down and nearly crashed as she landed in front of her husband. "No... Spyro..." Tears flowed out of the black dragon's eyes as she saw Spyro's lifeless body leaning against a stone. "Why?" She slowly stepped closer, not wanting to believe the truth. Cynder loomed over the purple dragon, examining his body. "Oh Spyro..." His throat had been sliced, and there was a deep wound in his chest suggesting he had been impaled. Hoping in vain, Cynder placed one ear against his heart, hearing only silence. The new widow allowed her tears to flow freely and released a wail of despair, clutching Spyro's body. "Spyro!" She held as tight as she could, as if she believed she could bring him back if she held tight enough. Cynder sobbed uncontrollably, unable to think clearly. "I... I shouldn't have left you! Spyro! Please wake up! Please!" She let go and looked upon the corpse once again. "I can't..." Her anger began to rise. Her black scales lost all reflection. "I... I can't..." Dark Cynder's eyes turned white and she gave off a black aura. "I just can't." The transformation abruptly ended and Cynder returned to normal, collapsing on the ground as a broken mess.

* * *

"I cried until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I carried Spyro's body back to Warfang. The entire city mourned for him that day, and this tomb we're standing in was built in his honor." Cynder closed her eyes, trying to forget the pain.

Elora felt a few tears forming, but held them back. "I'm sorry for your loss, Cynder. Did you... Did you ever figure out who killed him?"

Cynder took a few more seconds to open her eyes again. "No. Believe me, I tried. I spent a fortune searching for the two survivors, but they seemed to just vanish. After thirty years, I decided the search was pointless."

"Cynder..." Elora hesitated. "Why did you bring me here? Surely not for a history lesson."

Cynder smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask. You see, just because I gave up my search, that didn't mean I had given up on avenging Spyro. I begun studying. I studied all 9 forms of Dragon Magic: Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, Poison, Fear, Wind, Shadow, and even Convexity. I spent decades learning just how each one worked, and reached a breakthrough. I discovered a form of magic that would enhance one's abilities, a 'supercharge', you could say. Imagine an ice dragon being able to create a mighty storm, an earth dragon moving entire mountains, or a wind dragon toppling whole forests with only his breath." She leaned in closer, peering into Elora's fascinated eyes. "Imagine a warrior slaying a thousand enemies with a single thrust of her lance."

Elora had to remind herself to breathe. "That's... incredible!"

"Indeed. I couldn't believe the power that I was wielding. I realized that the best thing I could do for Spyro was to pass this power onto his successor, Evrok. I thought that the purple dragon would be the best person to wield it, so he could use the power to its fullest. But then I saw Evrok for myself and saw what a fool he was. He didn't deserve the gift I intended to give him. So I kept the power into my old age. But then I realized there was still hope. I could still pass on the power to the next purple dragon succeeding Evrok, and keep my husband's legacy alive. But sadly, I won't be able to. I'm an old dragon, Elora. I don't have much time left. By the time the next purple dragon is born and comes of age, I will have joined my husband in this tomb. And so I decided to hold the tournament, to see who was truly the greatest fighter in the world."

Elora's mouth was wide open in amazement. "Are... Are you saying..."

Cynder nodded. "Elora... I would give you this power." The black dragon's wings sprouted up and she was surrounded by a blinding white light, forcing Elora to cover her eyes. When the light vanished, Elora was in awe of the sight before her. Cynder's scales had turned pure white, and an angelic aura had surrounded her. Her wings had feathery, white, angel wings. Her eyes were still green, but seemed to glow slightly. "This is what I offer you." Light Cynder's voice sounded much younger as well. "But on one condition."

"Name it," Elora said, nearly fainting.

"You may do with this power as you wish, but it isn't yours to keep," Light Cynder said authoritively. "When the next purple dragon is born, you must seek it out. You are to teach it. Train it. And when it's ready, you must fight it. When the purple dragon surpasses you, you must surrender this power to it so it may reach its full potential. That is the price for my offer."

Elora nodded. "I'll do as you say. I promise."

Light Cynder reached out one paw. "Good. Now hold still." She placed her paw on Elora's head and closed her eyes.

Elora screamed in pain as a great surge of energy flooded into her body, overwhelming her. The entire tomb shook violently from the power being released. But just as quickly as the ritual started, it had finished. Elora fell to one knee, gasping for air. Cynder had reverted to normal, looking slightly exhausted. Elora stumbled back up, staring at her hand. "I feel... stronger. Much stronger."

"Thank you for carrying out my gift," said Cynder. "I'm putting my faith in you. Don't betray it."

* * *

**Stephanie Wyrm: By the way, anyone who's played Fable II knows how Elora feels when the crowd gathers around her. I swear, half the time I just want to get out of the hair salon, and every friggin' villager is blocking the damn exit! I usually end up whipping out a weapon to scare them off, and when that doesn't work, I start swinging/firing.**


	4. Reunion

**Holly Thomas-Wyrm: Hope you have tissues.**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

* * *

Five years have passed since Elora had become Champion of Warfang. She had a brand new cabin that was proudly perched on top of the highest cliff in Avalar, allowing her to see the entire landscape for miles on end, with Warfang barely visible in the distance. The cabin was three stories tall and made from the finest wood in the land. The furniture was top quality as well, with a large living room, kitchen, and storage room on the first floor, one master bedroom and three standard rooms on the second, and an armory, training room, and wardrobe. The cost of the land, building rights, materials, furniture, and contractors totaled 200,000 gems. Elora sat on a bench overlooking the valley, wearing a simple green top and enjoying the view. Sitting to her left was her 16 year old sister Lia. Lia had long black hair that came to her waist and dark brown eyes. "So are we ever gonna go hunting together like you promised?" Lia asked.

"Of course we will," Elora said with a smile. "Once Spring comes, I promise we'll... What's that?" The sisters both noticed a pigeon flying directly towards them from Warfang. It had a letter attached to its foot. "Mail's here!" The pigeon fluttered its wings to slow down as it approached them, and landed on Elora's finger. "What have you got for me today?" She carefully took the letter off the bird. "Probably another charity asking for donations," she said to Lia. She shooed away the bird, which immediately flew back to the city. She unrolled it and silently muttered as she read.

"What's it say?" Lia asked.

Elora's face turned to worry as she put the letter down. She slowly turned to look at her sister. "Lia... I have to go. Something's come up."

"What do you mean?" Lia asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Lia, but I don't have time to explain." Elora dropped the letter and stood up. A flash of light forced Lia to shield her eyes. The older faun's whole body had turned white, even her shirt. Two angel wings were sprouting from her back. Her whole body gave off a white glow. "I'll be back be night." She leaned in and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," said a confused Lia. She watched as Light Elora dove off the cliff and stretched her wings, making her way to Warfang. "Show off." She reached down and picked up the letter from the ground. "Elora, I must see you at my house at once. Please don't delay, because I'm almost out of time. Cynder." She put the letter down in realization. "Please hurry, sister."

Due to Light Elora not having an aerodynamic body, her wings only allowed her to glide. Thankfully living on such a high cliff meant she could cover quite some distance with a single leap. The moment she touched the ground, she ran as fast as she could towards Warfang and reverted to normal, not wanting the transformation to exhaust her.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Cynder was lying down in her bed, curled up with a blanket over her. Her five children were gathered around her. "And so, my children, I must go now. But what kind of mother would I be if I didn't bug you all with one last lecture?"

"Hey," Inferno said with a forced smile. "It's what got us where we are."

Cynder nodded. "Aldris, my firstborn. You are the patriarch now. By right, all I own, and all your father owned, belong to you now. But while you inherit our fortunes, you also inherit our burdens. It's your duty to keep the family together."

Aldris silently bowed his head. "It shall be done, mother."

"Inferno, my son. You've given me two grandchildren, and a third is on its way. Tell it the stories I once told you when you were a child. In this way, I will still be there with it."

Inferno forced himself to smile again, but was clearly on the verge of tears. "Of course, mom."

"Umbra, my daughter. Look past your fears. You're afraid to socialize. You were lucky to find a husband, but unless you get out there, you'll be alone."

Umbra was visibly crying. "I know. I'll make you proud, mom."

"Dizzy, dear girl. You've made the decision not to start a family, but instead to make friends with everyone you meet." A weak smile formed on Cynder's face. "Don't change."

Dizzy gave a weak, but sincere smile. "Thanks, mom."

"Lataras, my youngest child. You never got to meet your father, but he's always been with you. Never doubt that even though he never knew you, he loved you just as much as I do."

Lataras nodded, sniffling a little. "I love you too, mom."

Cynder spread out her wings. "Come closer, everyone." Cynder's children got closer and she hugged them all with her wings. "Don't mourn when I'm gone. Celebrate my life instead of resenting my death. The five of you are proof of my success."

One by one, Cynder's children said their good byes. When they left, she asked them to leave the door open, as she was expecting one last visitor. Another hour had passed, and Cynder was struggling to stay in this world. She should have passed by now, but stayed alive through sheer willpower. The sun was beginning to set.

Elora reached Cynder's home, struggling to catch her breath. She stepped through the open door, scanning the area. "Cynder?"

"Come in," Elora heard slightly muffled from upstairs.

Elora wiped the sweat from her forehead and climbed the stairs. She walked over to Cynder's room and cleared her throat before stepping inside. She saw the old dragon patiently waiting in her bed. "I got here as soon as I could. It's good to see you again."

Cynder nodded. "And I appreciate that. The fact that you're standing here now is all the proof I need."

"Proof of what?"

"That you intend to keep your promise. If you didn't, you would have ignored my message."

Elora smiled. "A little test, then?"

"Something like that. Would you please reach into that drawer by the door?"

Elora turned around and walked over the drawer. She opened it and took out a large purple crystal, examining it curiously. "This?"

Cynder gave a nod. "That crystal is enchanted to help you find the next purple dragon. When the egg is laid, it will begin to glow. The brighter the crystal gets, the closer you are. When you get there, the crystal will play a message from me for the parents, telling them why I sent you."

"Thank you." Elora made sure to hold the crystal firmly, unwilling to risk dropping it.

"The time has nearly come for the next dragon generation. One by one, eggs will be laid all over the world. Please find that dragon. If you don't, a century of my life's work will be wasted. I fear the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, I had a dream. I saw the world bleeding. I heard the cries of mothers, cradling their dead children. I saw a mighty dragon, spreading his influence like a plague. But I also saw a young dragon standing up to the oppression, ready to do whatever it took to keep its world safe. I'm afraid this dream is an omen, a vision of the future. You must find the next purple dragon, Elora, and show it its destiny."

Elora gave a bow. "I will. You have my word."

Cynder smiled. "Then I'm ready. Before you go, can you please open my window?"

"Of course." Elora walked over to the window, undoing the two latches and lifted it up, showing a breathtaking view of Warfang under the orange sky. "It's beautiful," Elora said with admiration.

"Indeed," said Cynder. "It's my last sunset, and I want to see its full glory before I go."

Elora bowed again. "Goodbye, Cynder. I promise I'll find that dragon."

Cynder lowered her head. "I know you will." Holding back tears, Elora stepped out of the room, leaving Cynder to her fate. Cynder closed her eyes, meditating on her life. "I know you will."

Cynder didn't know how much time passed as she waited for the end, but she eventually heard a very familiar voice. "Cynder. Cynder, wake up." Cynder opened her eyes again, seeing a large purple dragon standing above her. He had two large yellow horns, yellow spikes going down his spine, and loving purple eyes. "Come on, Cynder. It's time to go."

Cynder's eyes watered as she smiled. "Spyro... My love."

Spyro reached out a paw to his wife. "You coming?"

Cynder weakly reached for her husband, taking his paw in hers. She suddenly felt all of her energy restored to her. Her body no longer ached. She was healthier than she had ever been. "Of course." Her voice was much younger now. Spyro lifted her up, and Cynder stepped out of her body. Her youth was restored, and her scales were once again as black as night. "We have so much to catch up on."

Spyro hung his head sadly. "More so than you think, my love."

"What are you talking about, Spyro?" Cynder asked with a bit of confusion.

The purple dragon put one wing over his wife. "I'll tell you on the way."

The couple, reunited at last, left the mortal world, leaving behind Cynder's body. She was curled up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, reaching one paw outward.

* * *

**Holly Thomas-Wyrm: This is just the beginning of a series of tragedies.**


	5. The New Legend

**Sinrah Wyrm VI: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The New Legend**

* * *

Inferno sat in the living room of his home, lost in thought. It had been two weeks since his mother passed away. The city had given her a grand funeral in the middle of the city that most of the citizens attended before carrying her casket to the family tomb, laying her on the pedestal next to her husband's. Inferno couldn't help but consider the irony. Cynder was once the most hated dragon in the world, but became one of the most beloved. "Inferno? Are you alright?"

Inferno looked over his shoulder to see his wife standing in the hall. She was a golden dragoness with blue wings, horns, and underbelly. "I'm fine, Orlia. I'm just... I just miss my mother."

Orlia walked over and kissed Inferno gently. "I know." She put one wing over her husband to comfort him. "And I'm here for you."

Inferno smiled. "I want to see it again." He stood up and they both walked down the hall to their bedroom, where a red egg with blue stripes was resting in a large, warm blanket. He proudly approached it and nuzzled it his face. "I think I know what name to give it."

"And what's that?" Orlia asked.

"Flora if it's a girl. And if it's a boy... Ulgar." He nudged the egg gently before stepping away.

Orlia kissed him on the cheek. "Perfect names, my love." She looked out the window, observing the sky. "It's getting late. Orin and Carol should be back soon."

* * *

**8,000 miles away from Warfang and Avalar...**

Ember walked through the market area of Erimma, the largest city in the Sherevi desert. The hot sun beat down heavily on the populace, but Ember wasn't bothered by the heat at all thanks to her powers. Ember was a pink fire dragon with light blue eyes, wings, and frills on her back. Her large horns were yellow like the sand. She wore a heart-shaped necklace around her neck, and had a heart-shaped tail blade. The 60 year old dragon's belly was slightly swollen, a clear sign of gravidity. She carried a basket full of food on her back. The pink dragon squeezed through the various other citizens as she made her way back home. The house was a simple sand-stone building with a wooden door. It wasn't much, but Ember was proud to call it home since it was all she ever knew. She stepped in the house and allowed the door to shut beside her. The whole house was one big room. There were a few tables made from stone with simple decor on them, and some average rugs. Three torch lamps were spread around the room. In the far corner, a small pit had been dug into the floor, covered with numerous sheets, blankets and cushions, where Ember and her family all slept together. A divider was set up to cover the pit for minor privacy. "Merrit and the kids should be home soon. I'd better get lunch started."

She set down the basket on one of the tables and took out several fresh steaks. Ember grabbed four and set the rest aside, intending to preserve them later. "Let's see. I think if I-" A sudden cramping in her stomach interrupted her train of thought, and she stepped back. "There's a familiar feeling..." She put the food down and made her way to the pit.

**Two hours later...**

Merrit flew over Erimma with two teenage dragons flying behind him. Merrit was a blue wind dragon whose underbelly, wings, and horns were light brown. The 75 year old dragon's eyes were bright red. The 15 year old twins looked almost identical. Esa, the male, had blue scales and yellow horns and wings, with a brown underbelly. Garisii, the female, had the same color scheme as her brother, only she had five horns instead of two. "Good training today, kids," said Merrit. "You're definitely shaping up to be fine warriors."

"Thanks, dad," said Esa. "I kind of botched that last attack though."

"Wonder what mom's making today," Garisii said enthusiastically.

The family reached their home in no time. Merrit stepped in smiling. "Ember, we're home!" He saw his beautiful wife resting in the pit, smiling warmly. On the table next to her were four steaks cooked and ready to eat. "Looks good, love. How was it at the market?"

"Wow, steak!" said Garisii.

"Thanks, mom!" Esa exclaimed.

Ember chuckled. "The market was alright. But, something much more important happened while you were out.

Merrit dropped his jaw in excitement, realizing why Ember was curled up. "You laid the egg?"

Ember nodded. "Yup."

"Let's see it!" the whole family said eagerly.

The pink dragon smirked at her family's excitement. "Prepare to be surprised." She lifted up her wing, revealing the treasure she had created. The three wind dragons all smiled briefly, but their smiles quickly morphed into complete astonishment and disbelief. Nestled against Ember's soft underbelly was a beautiful purple egg. It had two brown stripes going across, and yellow spots all around.

After recovering from the shock, Merrit spoke up. "Is... Is that egg... purple?"

"It's beautiful," said Garisii.

"I have to tell the city!" Esa tried to bolt out the door.

"Wait!" Ember said. Esa stopped and closed the door. "This moment is for us right now. We'll tell them tomorrow."

Merrit stepped closer, still amazed by the sight. "Our... Our child is going to be a purple dragon."

Ember kissed her husband. "Just imagine the destiny in store for it."

* * *

**Back in Avalar...**

Midnight came over the land. Elora was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom. The master bed itself was made from real oak, with the blankets made from the finest cotton. The bed was resting on an intricate blue rug. The red curtains were partly opened, letting in minimal moon light. Elora heard a soft chiming sound, and a dim glow hit her face. She slowly woke up, yawning. She sat up and stretched, using one hand to rub her eyes. "What's that noise?" She looked around, her eye catching the faint glow. She rubbed her eyes again to focus them, and finally saw that the chime and glow were coming from the purple crystal on her bed post. She woke up completely and snatched up the crystal, observing the energy it emitted. "It's time."

* * *

**Sinrah Wyrm VI: And so, Elora's journey begins. By the way, we changed Orlia's name from Oreena. We weren't sure whether or not Ember was supposed to feel pain while laying the egg, but then we decided to just skip the labor scene and leave it open to interpretation. And for comparison, the distance between Avalar and Erimma is greater than the distance between Los Angeles, California and Cairo, Egypt. Also, due to some rather violent content in future chapters, this story is going to be bumped up to M rating with the next update.**


	6. Conspiracy

**Mark Grimaldo: Warning, there's a reason we chose this chapter to bump up the rating.**

**Chapter 6: Conspiracy**

* * *

The next morning, Elora was overlooking the Valley of Avalar from her bench once again. She was wearing her armor from the tournament five years ago, and had a brown satchel filled with food, 40,000 gems, and most importantly, the purple crystal. Her short blade was strapped to her back, and she kept her lance in her hand and her helmet under her arm. Lia approached her from behind. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

Elora turned around to look at her sister. "Honestly? No. Maybe a month. Maybe a year. The crystal only tells me if I'm getting closer. It doesn't say how close I am or what exact direction to head to. So that dragon egg could be just a few miles away or on the other side of the planet." She smirked. "And if fate likes to screw with me, it'll be the latter."

Lia laughed and kissed her sister on the cheek. "I'll take care of the house while you're gone."

A small frown formed on Elora's face. "Listen, Lia. Ever since our father died, I've been sheltering you, not allowing you to live your life. But I don't want you to become a hermit. It's not fair to you. Don't just stay cooped up in this house the whole time I'm gone. Live your life. Visit Warfang or the villages in Avalar." She put both hands on Lia's shoulders. "Have fun."

Lia's eyes brightened up. "Do you mean that?" A nod from Elora was all it took. The younger faun ecstatically hugged her older sister. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Elora had to quickly drop her lance and helmet to avoid any accidents and happily returned the hug. "Just be careful." The sound metal clanking caught her attention and she broke the hug, realizing that her lance and helmet had rolled away and fallen off the cliff. "Ah, damn it!"

Lia's face turned red. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Elora turned to Lia again and laughed. "It's fine. Don't worry. It was an accident." She looked over the cliff again. "No point in gliding down to retrieve them. A fall from this height would smash them for sure. I'll buy some new ones on the way."

The faun sisters said their goodbyes and Elora set off on her journey. Her first stop was Warfang to replace her lance and helmet, as well as to gather some supplies. To her relief, the purple crystal was slightly brighter, meaning she was on the right path. She had considered hiring a dragon to fly her to her destination, but she decided it was too risky. She instead purchased two horses and a caravan, providing her with transportation, storage, and shelter. Once she was certain that she was ready, she continued her journey west, following the glow of the purple crystal and down to 20,000 gems.

* * *

**Three days later...**

Inferno sat in his room, admiring his egg. "Hi. I'm your daddy. Can you hear me in there?" He rubbed it with one paw, anticipating the two month waiting period for it to hatch. He left the room and headed down the hall, seeing his family gathered at the table for breakfast. "Good morning." He sat down on the cushion beside his wife Orlia. Seared fish adorned their plates.

"Morning, dad!" said both his children. Orin was a golden dragon with red horns and wings. His sister, Carol, had inverted colors: red scales with golden horns and wings. They were both 60 years old.

"Good morning dear," said Orlia.

"Were you talking to the egg again, dad?" Carol asked.

"You bet," Inferno said without shame. They all took few bites from the fish before Inferno spoke again. "Hey, after breakfast, do you want to visit your grandparents' tomb?"

"Sure," said Orin. "We haven't really gone there since the funeral."

"I would love to," said Carol.

They continued eating and talking about plans for the day, when they all heard a knocking at the door. "Inferno, were we expecting any visitors today?" Orlia asked.

"No." Inferno stood up from his cushion. "Probably another fan offering their sympathies. I'll answer it." He left the kitchen and grabbed the handle of the front door. "One second please." He fiddled with the lock and gently opened the door, only to have it kicked open and smashed into his face. The blow was hard, but not hard enough to disorient him. He recovered easily as three armored dragons and two moles stepped in. His family started screaming in the kitchen. "Bad idea, fellas!" Inferno unleashed his fear power, stunning the smallest dragon. The largest dragon swung his heavy paw and slashed the side of Inferno's face.

"Get away from him!" Orlia dashed towards the fight and jumped on the large armored dragon, who retaliated by flipping her over and slamming her on the floor.

"Mom!" Orin and Carol both jumped in a vain attempt to help their parents. Inferno went after the medium-sized dragon and tackled him to the ground before biting his throat out. Orin clawed at the large dragon's eyes, but was unable to pierce the helmet. He was kicked in the stomach for his troubles. Carol tried to go after the two moles, but one of them swung his hammer and knocked her out. They both readied their crossbows and fires several shots into the red dragon, killing her outright.

"Carol!" the whole family yelled with cries of anguish. Furious, Inferno grabbed one of the moles and stabbed him in the chest with his tail. Orlia got up and went after the other mole, breaking his neck in her teeth. Neither parent had the time to grieve and went after the large dragon who was about to finish Orin off. Orlia struck him in the head while Inferno pulled his son to safety.

"Are you okay?" Inferno asked. Orin was too shocked by his sister's death to answer.

The smallest armored dragon recovered from Inferno's fear attack and charged in to help his ally. He tackled Orlia to the ground and swiped at her throat, but the enraged mother drove a claw through his stomach. She threw him off and left him on the ground to die, focusing on the final dragon. Inferno tried hitting the large dragon with his fear power, but the enemy shrugged it off with ease. The large dragon breathed a cloud of shadow at Inferno, taking control of his mind. Against his will, Inferno charged at his wife. Orlia dodged his attack and pleaded. "Inferno, it's me! Snap out of it!"

Inferno turned back around with tears in his eyes. "I... I'm trying!" He attacked again, swinging his claws with full force.

Seeing no other choice, Orlia slashed at her husband's neck, causing him to fall to the ground as his blood slowly drained out. "I'm sorry," Orlia said, barely able to keep focused on the fight. A stabbing sound caught the widow's attention and she turned to see the large armored dragon standing over her son. While she was distracted fending off Inferno, the large dragon had taken the chance to stab Orin in the heart. Orlia's mind snapped. She couldn't hold back her grief any longer. She released a loud cry of despair and allowed her tears to pour out. She knew she couldn't win. She stood motionless, crying uncontrollably as the dragon stepped closer and removed his helmet, revealing a black dragon with dark blue eyes and four large ivory horns. He grinned sadistically at Orlia's suffering. She gathered the will to weakly say, "Why? Why us?"

Mogguth grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, slowly crushing her throat. "Because the world has no more need of Spyro or his family." He continued to strangle the broken dragon until she passed out from the lack of air. Not taking any chances, he broke her neck for good measure. Not even caring about the death of his own comrades, Mogguth entered the hallway and scanned the rooms, eventually coming to Inferno and Orlia's bedroom. He saw the egg that was carefully wrapped in several blankets. "Bingo." He casually approached the egg and brought down his mighty paw without a second thought, smashing it easily.

* * *

**Mark Grimaldo: Yes, we know we're assholes. No, we don't care. Also, the reason Elora was able to fit 40,000 gems (or $ 200,000) in her bag is because different gems have different value, so when we say "gems", we actually mean rubies, the cheapest gem. Elora's bag is filled with gems far more valuable than rubies.**


	7. The Laziest Writing Ever

**Stephanie Wyrm: Sorry it took so long to post this. I didn't really know what to write. As a consequence, this chapter is very sloppy.**

**Chapter 7: The Laziest Writing Ever**

* * *

Ember and her family were gathered at an oasis a few miles away from Erimma. Merritt, Esa, and Garisii were relaxing in the small natural pool while Ember was taking a well-deserved nap under a tree with the purple egg nestled against her stomach, keeping it heated with her own fire magic. It had been a month since she had laid the egg. The whole city had been gathering at her door to see the beauty that she had created. Even people from neighboring cities were visiting her small, unimpressive home. She had even received several offers to buy the egg from her, which she obviously refused. The oasis provided much-needed isolation from the rest of the city. Esa climbed out of the water and walked over his sleeping mother. "Hey, mom, are you gonna join us?"

Ember opened her eyes and smiled, but kept her head down. "Just give me another half-hour, dear. I'm too exhausted."

"Leave your mother alone, Esa," said Merritt. "This is her first chance to really rest in a month."

Ember looked up at the sky. "Wow. It's already noon? It was dawn when we got here." She stood up and stretched. "I guess I could go for a quick soak." She carefully set the egg on the roots of the tree.

* * *

**Back to Elora...**

Elora had pulled her caravan over for the night in a forest far from home. The horses were happily enjoying the hay she had laid out for them. The faun was sitting in her portable home with a lantern beside her. Her armor had been put away, allowing her to relax with her chest freely exposed. She was eating vegetable stew in one hand and making notes with the other. "Let's see. It's been about a month since I left Avalar. If I've been travelling at three miles an hour for twelve hours a day, that's thirty six miles a day. So if I were to estimate, I've traveled a little more than one thousand miles." She glanced at the purple crystal, which glowed considerably brighter than when she had started, but was still rather dim. "How much further is this dragon?" She took a few spoonfulls of stew. "I don't even know where I am right now. I hope the next town has a map."

Elora finished her dinner and closed up for the night. She lifted up the steps of the caravan and shut the door, keeping out the cold air. The young faun pulled out a small, black notebook from her bag. With a sigh, she opened it and went through several pages filled with names. "It's been twelve days since I've written a name in this. Time for the next." She grabbed a loose scrap of paper from her bag. Ten names were written down on it, and five were crossed out. Elora crossed out the sixth name and wrote it onto the black notebook. 'Esser, accident'. She took a deep breath and shut the book before putting it away. "I just hope I come to some town or village soon. I'm almost out of names." She blew out the lantern, completely darkening the caravan except for the glow from the crystal. Elora yawned and pulled the blanket over herself, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Warfang...**

Mogguth sat in a bar, speaking with a dragon wearing a brown cloak. They were laughing and taking sips of ale. "You should have seen it. As much as I getting physical, there's a certain satisfaction in tormenting someone's mind."

The cloaked dragon laughed. "Making her kill him herself was a nice touch." He took another sip of ale. "The plan's going good so far, but now we have another problem to deal with."

"And what's that?" Mogguth asked.

"Remember Elora?"

Mogguth snarled at the name. "You mean the bitch that gave me this five years ago?" He turned around, exposing a large scar on his back that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. "Never heard of her."

"Sarcasm aside, we have to do something about her. Three days before you took out Inferno and his family, she left Warfang in a caravan. I didn't pay it much attention at first, but one of my little birds came to me last night saying he saw her in Ganna."

"So?"

"Ganna is a town about nine hundred miles away."

"I still don't know where you're going with this."

The cloaked dragon muttered under his breath before sighing. "I think that little crystal she got actually works, and she's on her way as we speak to find the next purple dragon."

Mogguth paused for a few seconds. "Huh... I thought you said it was just a fluke."

"Apparently I was wrong. In any case, I need you to do something about it.

"You want me to kill her?"

"Not quite. First, I need you to take out the next target. For the past month, Dizzy's been visiting the family tomb. Make sure she doesn't leave it."

Mogguth grinned sadistically. "And what about after?"

"Head east and find Elora. Follow her, but make sure she doesn't see you. When she finds the purple dragon, kill it."

"Why don't I just kill Elora and use that crystal to find the brat myself?"

"You mean besides the fact that she beat you in the tournament?" the cloaked dragon asked with annoyance.

The black dragon growled. "She only won because I wasn't allowed to kill her!"

"Fine then. Be my guest. Fight her head on. It won't be my fault when you crawl back here missing both your wings." The cloaked dragon stood up. "Get the job done, and do it right."

Mogguth paused for several seconds and sipped his ale. "Fine. Huh?" Both Mogguth and the cloaked dragon turned to see a cheetah at the bar fall out of his chair.

"Esser!" the bartender cried out. Everyone quickly gathered around and saw the cheetah lying dead on the ground. His chair had snapped and the fall had broken his neck. "Someone get a doctor!"

"He's dead!"

"What happened? !"

The whole crowd freaked out at the sight of a man suddenly dying before their eyes. They panicked and tried to to help him to no avail. Mogguth and the cloaked dragon looked on in confusion. "So that just happened," said the cloaked dragon.

"So the guy slipped and broke his neck," said Mogguth. "I don't get why everyone's acting like a bunch of babies."

* * *

**Stephanie Wyrm: Yes, Elora owns a Death Note. Yes, that'll be explained later. So you can ignore what Mark said in chapter 2. Since this story is now M-rated, I couldn't resist giving Elora a topless scene (or nude scene, when you think about it, since she doesn't wear pants). Yes, I know it's shameless fanservice, but it's hot. There are most likely going to be more.**


End file.
